


Jelly

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Bickering, Cooking, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: “How dare you do something like this. In front of me. Are you shameless?”
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Jelly

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 9 [SFW] - Cooking**

Aspen, confused, looked down at the food in front of her. One slice of bread had been dressed with a thick, liberal coating of blueberry and raspberry preserves - her favorite, purchased from a farmer’s market her father had taken her to when she was small. The other slice had globs of peanut butter smeared all over it, the peanut pieces as big as Aspen could get them. She enjoyed eating peanut butter and seeking out the large nuts, indulging in the satisfying crunch when she bit them in half. Two different pieces and both delicious.

Niji was looking at her as though she had a drowned rat on her plate, head pulled away and face twisted in a look of heavy disgust. He had only just come in, still dressed in his black overcoat and hat, the latter of which was trimmed with a satin ribbon in the darkest blue. Aspen hadn’t heard him come through the back door - she imagined the guards were hanging around, necessitating him to be stealthy. Niji had never seen her make her own snack before. When she knew he was coming, she made a point to be waiting in her bedroom.

Shrugging, Aspen picked the knife up again to cut the crusts from the bread.

“So you’re just going to  _ continue _ like this?”

Beginning to get irritated, Aspen shot a look at Niji. “Am I doing something scandalous that I can’t see, or are you getting all worked up over a sandwich?”

“Don’t you have staff?” Still looking as disgusted as before, Niji continued sneering at Aspen - and she could tell, unfortunately, that he was being serious. “Why are you making your own food?”

Aspen had to admit, for all of Niji’s surprises, that was one she hadn’t seen coming. Slapping the two slices together in a finished sandwich, she picked her snack up in her hand and wiggled it at him. “You see this, good-looking?”

“Unfortunately.” Aspen could see Niji’s teeth, clenched and grinding together.

“Do you know what purpose food serves?” Aspen took a bite, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the sweet and salty filling on her tongue. Even if it was a kid’s snack, it hit the spot when she really wanted one.

Niji didn’t answer, but Aspen could hear him growling.

“Energy.” Aspen took another bite, and continued speaking through her full cheeks. “Well, energy is one reason. I use energy for lots of things. Like, say,  _ fucking you.” _

The growling stopped. Aspen looked away from her sandwich, back to Niji again, and saw that he had folded his arms across his chest. His blue eyes had narrowed sharply, and she knew he hadn’t liked her jab at him.

“So if you’d like very much for me to keep doing that…” Aspen stuffed the rest of the sandwich into her mouth, making sure her cheeks bulged as much as possible as she looked back at Niji with a smile. “I’m going to keep doing this.  _ Mind _ yourself. And stop being prissy about it.”


End file.
